


Все охотники попадают в рай

by LRaien



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Horror, Humor, Mythology - Freeform, Team as Family, egyptian mythology - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: «А за четыре тысячи лет заточения можно возненавидеть что угодно — и сильно проголодаться».
Relationships: Egon Spengler & Ray Stantz & Peter Venkman & Winston Zeddemore





	Все охотники попадают в рай

На каждом ящике пестрели наклейки, предупреждающие о хрупком содержимом и требующие бережного обращения с грузом. Боб Хайди внимательно прочитал их все, пренебрежительно морщась, затем проворчал в сторону второго грузчика, указывая толстым пальцем на ближайший ящик:  
— Много чести каким-то кускам глины, да?  
Боб ошибался: статуя внутри была сделана вовсе не из глины, а из песчаника. Под деревянными досками в слое мягких опилок и защитной мягкой упаковке покоилось изваяние четырёхтысячелетней давности, содержащее в себе нечто большее.  
А за четыре тысячи лет заточения можно возненавидеть что угодно — и сильно проголодаться.

— В последнее время призраки будто затаились, — пробормотал Игон недовольно.  
В штабе охотников уже полторы недели не звенела тревога, но радости это не приносило. Игон с Реем целые дни проводили в лаборатории, пока Питер крутился среди телевизионщиков, а Уинстон помогал Жанин поддерживать пожарную башню в рабочем состоянии.  
— И слава Богу, — вздохнул Уинстон, подсаживаясь к Рэю. Он бросил осторожный взгляд на прибор в руках у Игона. — Всё-таки... Иногда мне не по себе от того, что мы делаем.  
— Спасаем мир? — Рэй шутливо толкнул его локтем в бок. — Что, поджилки трясутся?  
— Нет, — Уинстон вздохнул, подбирая слова. — Не думаю, что в Библии одобряется уничтожение людских душ, а ведь...  
Прибор в руках у Игона затрещал и начал дымиться.  
— Осторо... — начал было Рэй, но тут раздался громкий хлопок.  
— Всё в порядке, — сообщил Игон, снимая съехавшие очки и протирая линзы от сажи. — Изумительно!  
— Не нахожу в этом ничего изумительного, — Рэй поднялся и подошёл поближе, внимательно разглядывая треснувший корпус прибора, из которого продолжала виться тонкая струйка дыма. — Я надеялся, эта схема заставит сканер работать.  
— Вот именно! — Игон водрузил очки на нос и торжествующе уставился на напарника. — Он работал! Прежде, чем перегорел предохранитель, сканер выдал поразительные показатели!  
— Подожди, — Рэй отнял остатки прибора и бережно разложил их на столе. — То есть это была перегрузка из-за...  
Уинстон предпочёл оставить коллег наедине. В последнее время он чувствовал себя лишним. Если Питер, Рэй и Игон были учёными, для которых свободное время означало дополнительные исследования, то обычный трудяга Уинстон Зеддмор маялся от безделья.  
В Нью-Йорке лето едва входило в силу, но на улицах царила аномальная жара. Экономя на кондиционерах, Жанин открыла все окна, и теперь в помещения врывался запах автомобильных выхлопов и шум улиц.  
— Чем это пахнет? — Жанин подняла взгляд от газеты, стоило Уинстону спуститься вниз. — Как будто что-то горит.  
Её снисходительная интонация выражала столько же заинтересованности в происходящем, сколько может выражать булыжник на дороге.  
— Очередной эксперимент Игона.  
— Ясно, — равнодушие Жанин отдавало холодом.  
Уинстон знал лишь то, что после победы над дьявольскими отродьями и монстром из зефира Игон поговорил с Жанин — и секретарша вмиг охладела к нему. О чём был разговор, Уинстон не спрашивал.  
Сев на диван, Уинстон прищурился от яркого света, бьющего в окно. В воздухе порхали пылинки, казавшиеся золотистыми в солнечных лучах, и эта странная идиллия большого города, наполненная гамом, шумом и автомобильными гудками, пахнущая машинами и пережаренными хотдогами, перехватила внимание на себя, выталкивая из головы все остальные мысли.  
Уинстон уже почти задремал, когда вдруг раздалась резкая трель звонка.  
— Здравствуйте, — протянула Жанин в трубку. — Охотники за привидениями, что случилось?

Город был полон огромных сооружений, невиданных и невообразимых для существа из прошлого. Но колоссы небоскрёбов были не более чем костями, скелетом огромного полиса, содрогающегося в своём собственном ритме сердцебиения. Ритме, создающемся многими миллионами сердец.  
Вкусных, сочных, полных жизни сердец.

— Что случилось?  
Игон выглядел едва запыхавшимся. Рэй переминался рядом с ноги на ногу, вытирая ладонью пятно сажи с щеки.  
— Звонил помощник директора Метрополитен-музея, — Жанин протянула листок с адресом, именем и фамилией. — У них там чрезвычайное происшествие. Класс точно неизвестен, но речь шла об ожившем мертвеце.  
— «Оживут мертвецы Твои, восстанут мёртвые тела», — процитировал Уинстон.  
— Книга Исайи, двадцать шестая глава, девятнадцатый стих, — Рэй пожал плечами. — Рановато для Апокалипсиса. Хотя солнце жарит так, будто он уже наступил.  
— Я звоню Питеру, — в голосе Жанин почти не было вопросительной интонации.  
Игон нахмурился, потянувшись к дужке очков.  
— Не уверен, что он ответит.

«Экто-1» днём выглядела не менее эффектно, чем ночью. В темноте было сложно рассмотреть всё оснащение «кадиллака», да и мигалка хоть и привлекала внимание, но слепила прохожих, не давая восхититься модернизированным транспортом.  
А восхищаться было чем! Прямые линии автомобиля утяжелял обвес из множества аппаратов, от уловителей потусторонней энергии до зарядного устройства для протонных пушек. «Экто-1» было невозможно перепутать с другими машинами, поэтому, едва авто охотников остановилось, раздался знакомый голос:  
— Погодите!  
Через дорогу мчался Питер, игнорируя светофор и отмахиваясь от недовольных гудков машин, как от назойливых мух.  
— Я почти надеялся, что он не придёт, — пробубнил Рэй себе под нос.  
Оказавшись возле своих соратников в борьбе с привидениями, Питер упёрся ладонями в колени и выдохнул:  
— Боже, я думал, у меня сердце из груди выскочит! Что за срочность?  
Игон скользнул взглядом по паре выбившихся из идеально уложенных волос прядей, выглаженному пальто и лёгким следам пудры — той, которой пользовались телеведущие.  
— Я говорил, что твоё присутствие необязательно.  
— Особенно после того, как ты заявил, что в одиночку руководил исследованием и всё организовал, тогда как мы лишь «были на подхвате»! — добавил Рэй, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Окей, — Питер поднял руки в защитном жесте, — признаю, свет софитов немного ударил в голову, и я чуточку преувеличил свою роль, но, — он победно усмехнулся, — ради вас я оборвал интервью с семью журналистами ведущих изданий, и, надеюсь, вы это оцените!  
После нескольких томительно длинных секунд молчания Игон протянул ему рюкзак с протонной пушкой.  
— Вот видишь, — пробормотал Питер, поправляя лямки, чтобы не осталось складок на плаще, — ты никогда не мог устоять перед моим очарованием.

У порога музея их поджидал сухонький смотритель неопределённого возраста: то ли поеденный молью жизни студент, то ли хорошо сохранившийся старик.  
— Пройдёмте в крыло Рокфеллера, вас уже ждут! — он неодобрительно оглядел охотников, задержав взгляд на Уинстоне. — И молю вас, потише!  
Несмотря на предупреждение, Питер восхищённо присвистнул. Метрополитен-музей собирал свои коллекции уже не первый год, и в просторных залах были выставлены самые разные экспонаты со всех концов света: высокие столбы метров под пять, фрагменты камня с наскальными рисунками, деревянные фигурки, глиняная посуда... Здесь словно само время застывало, воплощаясь в артефактах из далёкого прошлого.  
Разительным контрастом показалась яркая линия полицейской заградительной ленты возле экспозиции в древнеегипетском стиле. У ограждения стояли два полицейских и о чём-то расспрашивали женщину в бежевом приталенном костюме. Питер сразу ослепительно улыбнулся, вырываясь вперёд.  
— Подождите, — осадил его смотритель. — пока миссис Хавасс закончит отвечать следователю. Нам вовсе не хочется, чтобы общественность узнала о том, что Метрополитен-музей вынужден прибегнуть к помощи такой ненадёжной организации, как ваша.  
— Какой изящный словесный пассаж, лишь бы не говорить слово «шарлатаны», — Питер замедлил шаг, а затем и вовсе остановился. — Зачем тогда позвали?  
— Миссис Хавасс настаивала, — на гладком лице смотрителя было хорошо заметно, как неодобрительно выдался вперёд подбородок. — Угрожала увезти наш ключевой экспонат.  
— Я был бы не против, если бы она меня куда-нибудь увезла, — хмыкнул Питер, присматриваясь к миссис Хавасс.  
Это была смуглая египтянка с длинными чёрными волосами, убранными лентой в косу. Питер поймал себя на том, что не может различить её цвет глаз — с этого расстояния они казались слишком тёмными. Юбка костюма доходила до колен, открывая стройные ноги в песочного цвета туфлях на танкетке.  
Питер считал себя знатоком по части женщин, и, собрав увиденное вместе, он получил симпатичную картинку: учёная девица, помешанная на древностях ровно настолько, чтобы одеваться по моде прошлого десятилетия. Не ново, но от этого не менее симпатично.  
— Миссис Хавасс! — смотритель ухитрялся даже повышать голос, не выходя за рамки шепота. — Мисс Хавасс, я привёл этих... специалистов.  
Снисходительно кивнув следователю на прощание, египтянка повернулась к охотникам, улыбнувшись.  
— Исидора аль-Хавасс, египтолог, — игнорируя Венкмена, она протянула руку Игону, затем Рэю и Уинстону.  
— А как же я? — обиженно напомнил о себе Питер. — Я тоже учёный!  
— Да? — Исидора подняла бровь. — Вы не похожи на человека, занимающегося наукой.  
— А вы не похожи на человека, копающегося целыми днями в пыльных черепках, — ослепительно улыбнулся Питер. — Быть может, сходим сегодня вечером куда-нибудь, где сервировка стола сделана в этом тысячелетии, и где в хрустальные бокалы наливают самое лучшее вино...  
— Думаю, мой покойный муж этого бы не одобрил.  
— Хватит, — остановил Рэй открывшего было рот Питера. — Имей совесть.  
— Не беспокойтесь, — улыбнулась ему Исидора. — Мой муж сейчас в Царстве Мёртвых, и его участь не так уж и плоха — в отличие от этого бедняги.  
Она указала дальше, за второй ряд полицейской ленты. Игон, выставив перед собой сканер, шагнул вперёд и шумно вздохнул. Шедший сразу за ним Рей сжал зубы, бледнея, Уинстон крепче сжал рукоять протонной пушки.  
Питер задержался, пялясь в глаза Исидоры, поэтому увидел тело последним.  
— Вот же... Чёрт, кто мог это сделать?!  
На полу лежал рослый мужчина в форменном синем комбинезоне грузчика. На левой лямке крепился бэйджик с крупной надписью «БОБ ХАЙДИ». Ниже бейджика зияла окровавленная дыра.  
Питер не мог оторвать взгляда от неё, в голове тупо отбивала ритм одна лишь мысль: теперь запачканный засохшей кровью пол видно через дырку у Боба в груди, видно пол через сквозную дыру, видно пол... Словно разум ухватился за единственную безобидную мысль, отводя внимание от запёкшихся краёв раны, от вываливающихся органов и желтоватых торчащих обломков рёбер. А запах от этого... Боже, почему тело ещё не убрали? Неужели ждали охотников, чтобы показать? Не могли просто сделать пару фотоснимков?  
— Здесь действительно было потустороннее существо, — Игон пытался не смотреть на тело, сосредоточившись на показаниях сканера. — Но энергетический след слабый: дух пробыл здесь недолго и тут же исчез. Когда это случилось?  
— Мы нашли Боба сегодня утром, — смотритель старательно отводил взгляд от трупа. — Тут же закрыли зал и вызвали полицию.  
Игон перешагнул через тело и двинулся дальше, ко входу в подсобку. В полумраке за дверью обнаружилось несколько ящиков, один из которых валялся на полу. К запаху опилок и затхлости примешивался металлический привкус крови — мерзкий, тошнотворный, ни с чем не спутать.  
— Здесь что-то было? — Игон указал на лежащий на полу ящик. Уинстон осторожно заглянул внутрь, но обнаружил лишь куски упаковки.  
— Статуя фараона Ментухотепа II, — Исидора скрестила руки на груди. Ей, похоже, не нравилось здесь находиться. — Опасный и древний артефакт. Я предупреждала, что не стоит вывозить его из Каира.  
— Тогда зачем он здесь? — Рэй старался не оглядываться на мертвеца.  
— Дело в том, — смотритель призывно махнул рукой, выводя охотников из подсобки, — что восемьдесят лет назад, в тысяча девятьсот седьмом году, археолог Эдуард Навилль обнаружил этот барельеф, — одновременно со словами величественный взмах рукой указал на прикреплённую к стене плиту с барельефом. — Дирекция Метрополитен-музея сочла это отличным поводом устроить экспозицию, посвящённую изображённому на нём фараону, Небхепетре Ментухотепу II. Египетский музей в Каире любезно согласился одолжить нам на время хранившуюся у них статую царя, но...  
— Но едва статуя оказалась здесь, — нахмурился Игон, — как вырвала грузчику сердце и сбежала в город, полный людей.  
На несколько мгновений стало тихо.  
— Радуйся, Нью-Йорк, — пробормотал Рэй. — К тебе едет особа царских кровей.  
— Но зачем статуе чужое сердце? — Уинстон невольно бросил взгляд на тело.  
— Потому что собственное сердце фараона находится на весах в Дуате, загробном мире, — Исидора с неприязнью смотрела на барельеф. — На суде Осириса.  
— Что за суд Осириса? — перехватил инициативу Питер. — Может, вы расскажете нам всё, что знаете? Тогда мы, — он приосанился, — охотники за привидениями, поможем выслать этого монстра в загробный мир или что там его ждёт на том свете!  
— Суд Осириса, — Игон поправил очки, внимательно глядя на барельеф, — это проверка души. На одной чаше весов — сердце погибшего, на другой — перо богини правды Маат. Только после этого и после беседы с богами душа становится частью подземного мира.  
На барельефе был изображён фараон: он сидел на троне и был неотличим от тысяч других рисунков с фараонами. Стандартные черты лица, корона царя Верхнего Египта, полуулыбающееся выражение лица... Ничего, что дало бы хоть одну подсказку.  
— Что-то это ему не очень помогло, — пробурчал Рэй. — С сердцем или без, а этот гад разгуливает в нашем городе и пора бы его остановить.  
— Потому что он похитил перо Маат, — в голосе Исидоры звенели льдинки.  
Игон моргнул, вновь потянулся к дужке очков, но не завершил движение, опустив руку.  
— Не совсем понимаю...  
— Перо Маат — это мораль, — перебила его египтолог. — Это не просто свод правил — это совесть, это то, каким должен быть человек. Каждое сердце уникально, и каждый человек проверяется своим собственным пером.  
— Впервые слышу, — вклинился Игон.  
— Один из предков Ментухотепа захватил храм Осириса в войне с Нижним Египтом, — продолжала Исидора, игнорируя замечание. — Секрет, найденный там, передавался от отца к сыну. Так Ментухотеп II и узнал, как спрятаться от смерти.  
— Стройная теория, — Питер всё ещё пытался разглядеть цвет глаз египтянки. — Но почему этот фараон раньше спал себе и никого не трогал, а тут вдруг проснулся?  
— Боги Египта страшили его. В Америке же колонисты убили всех старых богов, а новому не под силу удержать древнее проклятие.  
— И откуда вы так много знаете, миссис Хавасс?  
— Я посвятила изучению этого всю жизнь, — та поджала губы. — Вы пришли сюда, чтобы разобраться с мертвецом, так сделайте это.

— Какая недотрога, — шепнул Питер, догнав Игона по дороге к главному входу в музей. — Суд этого как-его-там — подозрительно, не так ли?  
— Осириса.  
— Быть судьёй царства мертвяков — так себе должность, да?  
— Не думаю, что у Осириса был выбор, — Игон натянуто улыбнулся. — Его брат убил его и разорвал труп на части, и лишь безутешная жена сумела собрать почти все куски...  
— Почти? Это как?  
Питер был готов трепаться о любой ерунде, лишь бы выкинуть из головы зрелище грузчика с дырой вместо сердца.  
— Богиня-чародейка сумела отыскать все куски тела Осириса, кроме... — Игон огляделся и понизил голос. — Кроме пениса. Пришлось сделать его из глины.  
Питер прыснул, едва сдерживая хохот.  
— Серьёзно? Глиняный член?  
— А потом его вдова ухитрилась забеременеть от него же, — Игон позволил себе улыбнуться, но тут же нахмурился. — Но всё это никак не помогает нам понять, где искать пожирателя сердец.  
— У них спросите, — шедший впереди Уинстон указал на видневшихся за стеклянными дверями музея людей.  
Людей с блокнотами, фотоаппаратами и видеокамерами.  
— Похоже, я слишком поспешно закончил интервью, — скривился Питер.  
— Они в курсе, что ты его закончил? — хмыкнул Рэй, но брови его хмуро сошлись, выдавая напряжение. — Чёрт, после того, как они поливали нас грязью последние пару лет, у меня пропало всякое желание доверять им!  
— Поздравляю, — Питер хлопнул его по плечу. — Ты вырос, мой мальчик. Когда перестанешь верить всему, что написано в газетах, можешь начинать бриться.  
— Они пришли за тобой, — Игон приоткрыл двери, — ты и отвлекай их. А я пока подгоню машину.  
Питер сделал глубокий вдох, затем нацепил на лицо обворожительную улыбку и вышел навстречу журналистам. Толпа сразу рванулась вперёд, давая возможность Уинстону и Игону проскочить, Рэю же пришлось изображать приветливость вместе с Питером.  
— Да, конечно, — тот уже отвечал на вопросы, — мы продолжаем свою деятельность! Что? Разлад? О нет, между нами, — он приобнял за плечи Рэя, — нет никакого разлада! Верно, коллега?  
— Конечно, — протянул «коллега». — Доктор Венкмен у нас просто душа компании.  
— Скажите, — поднял руку с блокнотом ещё один журналист, — а вы не считаете свою деятельность антирелигиозной? Вы уничтожаете души покойных...  
— Я бы сказал — очень беспокойных, — перебил его Питер под общий смех.  
— Но всё равно, — с нажимом продолжил тот, — вы уничтожаете души! Вы не думали, что попадёте за это в Ад?  
— Если там не будет назойливой прессы, то я бы с радостью провёл в этом тёплом местечке отпуск!  
— А как вы прокомментируете то, что столько призраков появилось в Нью-Йорке? Не означает ли это начало конца света?  
— Вы про это? — Питер махнул рукой в сторону отражающегося в стёклах здания заходящего солнца. — У нас это называется закат. Не волнуйтесь, утром солнышко вернётся!  
В этот раз отшутиться не удалось: ещё несколько журналистов подхватили тему:  
— Но многие религии связывают Апокалипсис с массовыми воскрешениями!  
— На последней проповеди были упомянуты грехи человечества: ненависть, человекоубийство, гомосексуализм, прелюбодеяние...  
— Тем более, что вы утверждаете, что уничтожили воплощение божества...  
Пальцы Питера на плече Рея сжались сильнее.  
— Не знаю, как вы, — Венкмен улыбался, но теперь в его улыбке сквозило раздражение, — но я бы сейчас с удовольствием предался одному греху: обжорству! Пицца пожирнее — что ещё нужно для счастья?  
Вряд ли журналисты заметили то, что сумел разглядеть Рэй на лице Питера.  
— Но если...  
От катастрофы нахальных работников прессы спас гудок «Экто-1». Позабыв про вежливость, Рэй потащил Питера за собой, расталкивая толпу. Только оказавшись в машине, он выдохнул и бросил взгляд на «душу компании». Тот снова улыбался, как ни в чём ни бывало, но хмурая складка меж бровей выдавала тревогу.

Боги искали его, но они ничего не могли сделать на чужой земле, где ничья вера не подкрепляла их сил. Он умел хорошо скрываться от взора богов, но здесь их вездесущие глаза не могли заметить беглеца. Голод вёл дальше, к центральным улицам-артериям огромного города. Сумерки нисколько не мешали тому, кто уже тысячи лет как потерял свои настоящие глаза: они иссохли, сплющились и вряд ли смогли бы хоть что-нибудь рассмотреть. Новое тело было намного лучше обычного, смертного, из плоти и крови, но и ему требовалось сердце.  
Предыдущее было сочным и прибавило сил, но эта энергия уже заканчивалась.  
Где же бьётся много-много сердец?  
Совсем рядом.

Вместо того, чтобы выспаться после тяжёлого дня, Питер помогал Игону расшифровывать показатели усовершенствованного сканера. По заверениями Спенглера, сканер должен был работать безупречно. Питер не особо доверял прибору, от которого пахло горелым пластиком, но зато доверял Игону, поэтому и сидел на диване, раскладывая длинные полоски бумаги с цифрами и диаграммами.  
— В прошлый раз он перегрузился из-за того, что не смог обработать столько данных, сколько требовалось, — Игон сиял, рассказывая. — Но теперь — смотри!  
И он нажимал на кнопки, задавал координаты и вводил дополнительные данные — и всё ради того, чтобы из прибора вылезла ещё одна длинная записка с напечатанными символами. Питер изображал восхищение — искреннее, но от усталости уже сводило челюсть.  
— Кофе для защитников города, — Жанин поставила чашки на стол, с неодобрением глядя на разбросанные скомканные листы, которые Питер использовал для расчётов. — Здесь не помешало бы прибраться, и...  
В комнату влетел Рей со стопкой листков в руках.  
— Впрочем, неважно, — Жанин отошла в сторону, пропуская его. — Я принесу ещё кофе.  
— Спасибо, — тепло поблагодарил Рэй.  
Он положил на стол добытые бумаги и достал из них несколько, отмеченных красной ручкой.  
— Это содержание «Книги мёртвых», — Рэй положил на стол ксерокопию текста. — Перевод папируса, хранящегося в Британском музее. Исидора не солгала насчёт взвешивания сердца и пера Маат. Но про то, что у каждого своё перо, тут ни слова.  
— Допустим, миссис Хавасс сказала правду, — Игон задумчиво кивнул сам себе. — Что ещё удалось найти?  
— Я покопался в книгах со списками династий всех этих фараонов... Дед Ментухотепа II, Иниотеф II, и вправду захватывал храм Осириса в войне за власть. Причём, если верить записям, этот храм был так важен, что противник Иниотефа предпочёл мир и прекратил сражения.  
— Это замечательно, — проворчал Питер, подписывая результаты вычислений на карте города. — Исидора — честная девушка, Осирис был важным парнем, но как нам победить разгуливающего по Нью-Йорку охотника за сердцами?  
— Сначала нам надо его найти, — напомнил Уинстон, заряжавший протонные пушки.  
— А вот с этим проблем не будет, — Питер поднял карту вверх, демонстрируя отметки активности потусторонней энергии.  
Несколько точек вели от Метрополитен-музея, расплывались по переулкам и малолюдным улицам, но дальше начинали сгущаться, превращаясь в уверенную линию, направленную на...  
— Таймс-сквер! — выдохнул Уинстон.

Под оглушительный вой сирены «Экто-1» неслась вперёд. Охотники не разговаривали — каждому было не по себе. Первым не выдержал Уинстон.  
— Всё это как-то... богопротивно, — пробормотал он. — Не то чтобы я был излишне набожным, но это же души мёртвых людей.  
— Всё просто. — Рэй не отрывал взгляда от дороги, его пальцы крепко сжимали руль. — Если мы не победим их, будут убиты живые. И неважно, кара это божья за грехи или пусть даже чёртов конец света, мы просто делаем свою работу и защищаем тех, кого можем защитить.  
— Даже если нам за это не платят, — Питер нервно усмехнулся. — Истинная драма для всех героев, которые не щадят своего...  
Впереди послышались крики.  
— Как мы его победим? — Питер повернулся к сосредоточенно молчащему Игону. — У тебя же всегда есть планы и теории, так скажи хоть что-нибудь!  
— У меня есть одна мысль, — Игон посмотрел прямо ему в глаза. — Но она абсолютно бесполезна на данный момент.  
— Игон!  
— Как я понял, Ментухотеп скрывается от суда Осириса, потому что похитил перо Маат, тем самым прервав процедуру взвешивания. Значит, нам нужно найти перо.  
— И где оно?  
— Понятия не имею, — Игон отвернулся. — Я же сказал, что пока эта идея абсолютно бесполезна.  
— Но мы можем сокрушить проклятую статую из протонных пушек, — вмешался Рэй. — Так что держитесь крепче: мы прибыли.

Обычно в это время на Таймс-сквер гуляли толпы людей, слышался смех, музыка, рекламная болтовня и — иногда — вой полицейской сирены, если кто-то из гуляк не мог удержать себя в руках, перебрав с выпивкой. Но сейчас в сердце Нью-Йорка музыке вторил не смех, а крики паники и ужаса.  
«Экто-1» остановилась прямо перед входом в один из театров, где в сиянии электрических огней огромная фигура крушила двери, пытаясь добраться до спрятавшихся внутри людей. Ящик, в котором перевозили статую, выглядел не длиннее полутора метров, но чудовище перед охотниками оказалось никак не меньше двух метров в высоту. На тротуаре уже лежали несколько тел, и Питер изо всех сил старался не смотреть — нет, не смотреть, не видеть, даже не думать! Не смотреть на изогнутое под неестественным углом тело женщины в оранжевом платье, красивый вырез которого уже безвозвратно испорчен. Не смотреть на полицейского с размозженной головой — его значок, измазанный в крови, валяется рядом. Не смотреть на кровавые пятна, не смотреть на обнажившиеся внутренности и лопнувшую кожу, не смотреть на торчащие зубья рёбер...  
— На счёт три, — Рэй прицелился первым, остальные охотники тут же повторили его жест. — Три!  
Сразу четыре переливающихся красно-синих луча ударили в спину монстра. Питер позволил себе выдохнуть с облегчением, но радость оказалось преждевременной: протонные пушки не нанесли никакого вреда — зато привлекли внимание.  
Монстр медленно повернул голову, и нарисованные на чёрном лице глаза тут же уставились на Рэя. Это было жутко: изображённое на песчанике лицо, подражающее человеческой мимике. Чёрные губы, покрытые багрово-ржавыми пятнами засохшей крови вперемешку со свежими ярко-красными потёками, изогнулись в хищной ухмылке. Каждое движение сопровождалось поскрипыванием — словно у человека, разминающего суставы.  
Оглядев охотников, монстр по-бычьи наклонил голову и зашагал к ним. Переглянувшись, те рванули прочь.  
— Мы хотя бы отвлекли его, — выдохнул Питер, скрывшись за углом одного из вычурных домой с хитро придуманным фасадом. — И выиграли несколько минут.  
Ответом ему было тягостное молчание. Протонные пушки не действовали, а вот одержимая статуя приближалась: её гулкие шаги были отчётливо слышны даже через продолжавшую играть музыку. Питеру пришло в голову, что умереть под «Dancing Queen» будет, возможно, самой идиотской смертью. Наверняка все эти боги подземного мира будут ржать до колик, когда он туда попадёт.  
Если попадёт.  
Питер обернулся к Игону, спрятавшемуся рядом, и встряхнул его за плечи.  
— Что мы обычно делаем, когда сразу не получается?  
— Отступаем, изучаем и придумываем новый план, — машинально ответил тот. Его рука, потянувшаяся к дужке очков, дрожала.  
— Он там людей убивает! — не выдержал Уинстон. — Прямо сейчас! Ищет, кому бы вырвать сердце!  
— А если скрестить лучи? — продолжил Питер, пристально глядя в глаза Игону. — В прошлый раз это сработало!  
— Здесь слишком много людей, — тот мотнул головой, — и вряд ли это поможет. Протонные пушки словно вообще на него не действуют.  
Звук шагов раздавался всё отчётливее и ближе.  
— Значит, придётся по-простому, — заключил Рэй меланхолично: было уже слишком страшно, чтобы бояться. — Ну что ж, парни, — он поднялся с места. — Извините.  
— За что? — вскинулся Питер.  
— За нашу красавицу, — Рэй подкинул в ладони ключи от машины.  
— Я отвлеку его, — Питер поудобнее перехватил рукоять протонной пушки. — Кажется, это входит в привычку.  
— Я на подхвате, — Уинстон повторил его жест.  
Игон кивнул, нахмурившись.

Питер успел четырежды проклясть себя и свою браваду, прежде чем выскочил прямо напротив монстра и крикнул:  
— Эй, каменный парень! Как же тебе, бедняжке, с личной жизнью не повезло? — и выстрелил.  
Луч словно разбивался о невидимую преграду, не нанося никакого вреда. Позади взревел двигатель «Экто-1», и Питер мысленно пожалел, что на чудовище нельзя обрушить какой-нибудь дом или что-то вроде этого — могли пострадать люди. Он усмехнулся: ну конечно, люди всегда важнее, это охотникам можно страдать, искать заработок на стороне и выслушивать обвинения. Даже после этой истории наверняка пресса найдёт, за что порицать спасителей города.  
Усмешка сползла с лица Питера: монстр приближался быстрее, чем он рассчитывал. Развернувшись, Питер рванулся прочь — чёрт с ним, с геройством, лишь бы ноги унести! Свою часть плана он уже выполнил!  
Ответом на его мольбы был визгливый скрежет и глухой удар. Оглянувшись, Питер увидел, как ноги монстра надламываются, а Рэй выскакивает из «Экто-1», капот которой превращён в дымящееся месиво. Он не услышал — увидел движение губ и понял.  
«Сейчас рванёт».  
Взрыв оглушил его и отшвырнул назад: благо, Питер уже научился падать рюкзаком вверх — не хватало ещё подорвать весь Нью-Йорк. Так себе героизм получился бы.  
Пошатнувшись, Питер поднялся, ища взглядом остальных охотников. Рэй неловко пытался встать — его задело сильнее всех, но рюкзак, кажется цел. Игон и Уинстон в порядке, лишь немного ошарашенные, что-то кричали, но к ушам словно прижали плотную подушку, поэтому Питер не сразу расслышал их слова.  
«Он жив!»  
Чудовище. Точно. По каменному телу монстра змеились струйки пламени, но тому, похоже, было всё равно. Но ещё больше пугало не это: развалившиеся ноги, словно в обратной перемотке, собирались обратно. Игон помчался чудовищу наперерез, помогая Рэю подняться. Уинстон выстрелил из пушки по рекламному щиту, и тот с грохотом упал, накрывая монстра.  
— Это ненадолго! — прокричал Уинстон, когда Питер, Рэй и Игон вновь оказались возле него. Рэй морщился от боли, на его виске и щеке виднелись ссадины.  
— Тварь бессердечная, — выплюнул Питер. — Почему он не дохнет?  
— Потому что перо... — начал было Игон и замолк.  
Несколько секунд он лихорадочно размышлял, затем поднял взгляд на Питера.  
— Есть одна идея. Песчаник.  
— О Господи.  
— И он тоже есть, надеюсь.

«Я не самоубийца, я не самоубийца, я просто часть хитрого, мать его, плана!» — старательно думал Питер, выскакивая из укрытия к выбравшемуся из-под рекламного щита монстру. Нарисованные глаза тут же сфокусировались на нём, но на всякий случай Питер пальнул в статую из протонной пушки — ожидаемо безрезультатно — и крикнул:  
— А у тебя тоже пенис глиняный или как?  
«Боже, это самая тупая предсмертная фраза!»  
Понял его древнеегипетский фараон или нет, но, скрипуче взревев, чудище двинулось в сторону Питера. Тот не мог выкинуть из головы мысли о том, что если всё провалится, то он точно так же будет валяться на Таймс-сквер: сломанный, мёртвый, с рваной дырой на месте сердца. Может, к тому моменту даже похоронить его будет некому, и он так и сгниёт здесь, пожираемый червями. Зато проклятые журналисты до него не докопаются! Отчаянная мысль наполнила неожиданным злорадством, и Питер оглянулся. Монстр топал следом, ещё чуть-чуть, и..  
И на монстра обрушился ещё один рекламный щит. В этот раз чудовище выбралось быстрее, но Уинстон и Игон уже были наготове: один выстрел — и статую прибила к стене дома плотная струя воды, хлещущая из пожарного гидранта.  
— Песчаник, — ёмко пояснил Игон. — Он довольно крепкий, но давление в гидранте...  
— Я понял, — Питер сделал осторожный шаг к статуе. — Но это только задержит его, ведь...  
Глаза монстра загорелись гневными огоньками, и прежде, чем Питер успел что-то сделать, могучая каменная рука схватила его и сжала до хруста костей. Вместо крика боли изо рта вырвался хрип: воздух выдавили из лёгких крепкой хваткой. Перед глазами заплясали алые круги.  
«Всё», — утомлённо подумал Питер. — «Чёрт. Чёрт!»  
Умирать казалось слишком больно — и хотелось жить. Мир вокруг превратился во вспышки: вот перекошенная размалёванная рожа чудовища жадно разевает рот, вот монстр тянет вторую руку, готовый вытащить ещё бьющееся сердце, вот Уинстон что-то кричит и хватается за протонную пушку, а Игон, бледный и поразительно сосредоточенный, стоит на одном колене у тела обезглавленного полицейского и целится из чужого пистолета куда-то рядом с головой Питера.  
«Быстрая смерть — как милосердно!»  
Резкий хлопок выстрела — и монстр замер. От его болезненного рёва заложило уши, но это беспокоило Питера меньше всего: высвободившись из хватки, он упал на асфальт и теперь жадно глотал воздух, чувствуя, как ноют рёбра — то ли треснувшие, то ли сломанные.  
Игон стоял возле монстра, съеживающегося и рассыпающегося в пыль.  
— Что ты сделал? — Уинстон, наклонившийся возле Питера, осторожно помог ему подняться, и теперь тоже смотрел на поверженное чудовище, каждый миг боясь, что то вновь начнёт восстанавливаться.  
— Я просто понял, где находилось перо, — Игон продолжал наблюдать.  
Слои песчаника осыпались, под ними начало пробиваться нежно-голубое сияние.  
— Это божественный элемент, — Игон говорил ровно, словно читал лекцию студентам, но голос его подрагивал, а рука вновь тянулась поправить съехавшие очки. Одна линза треснула. — Перо защищало его от протонных пушек и давало энергию двигаться. Но без сердца... Он пожирал чужие сердца, чтобы набраться сил.  
От чудовища осталась лишь горстка песка, а над ней мерцало, переливаясь, ярко-белое перо. Игон потянул к нему руку, но оно тут же исчезло — и вместе с ним завертелось вихрем чёрное облако с неясным человеческим силуэтом, заламывающим руки. Вспышка — и всё закончилось.  
— Всё закончилось, — выдохнул подошедший Рэй. — Мы молодцы, ребята.  
По его лицу всё ещё текла кровь, но он улыбался, и Питер, наплевав на боль, подался вперёд, обнимая его и Игона.  
— А я? — хмыкнул Уинстон.  
— А тебя я уже обнимал, когда пересчитывал рёбра, — морщась, заявил Питер. — Господи, кто-нибудь, вызовите скорую.  
— Там полиция подъехала, — кивнул Игон. — Пусть они вызывают.  
— Господи... — простонал Питер. — Ну за что? Я начинаю думать, что в Аду действительно лучше!  
Уинстон и Рей переглянулись, но ничего не сказали.

— То есть, вы уничтожили статую? — Исидора сидела ровно, удостоив потёртый диван презрительным взглядом. От предложенного Жанин кофе она отказалась.  
— А что нам оставалось делать? — огрызнулся Рэй. — Питер валяется в больнице. Я бы тоже повалялся, но...  
— Я не виню вас, — египтолог улыбнулась. — Я надеялась, что вы разберётесь. Здесь Ментухотеп выдал себя, выйдя на свет, а вы уничтожили его и помогли его душе перейти в загробный мир.  
Уинстон, возившийся с оборудованием на другом конце комнаты, навострил уши.  
— Звучит так, — подал голос Игон, — словно вас устраивает случившееся.  
— Я в вас не сомневалась, — Исидора встала. — Там, где боги не могут справиться, остаётся надеяться только на людей. Вы отлично справляетесь.  
— Погибли люди, — Уинстон смотрел на миссис Хавасс неодобрительно. — А вы как будто рады.  
— Люди всегда погибают, — пожала плечами та. — Я пришла лишь убедиться, что больше этого не случится.  
— До свидания, — Жанин распахнула перед ней дверь.  
— До свидания.  
Едва Исидора аль-Хавасс покинула пожарную башню, охотники выдохнули с облегчением. Уинстон вернулся к проверке протонных пушек — после кульбитов во время сражения с Ментухотепом лучше было проверить, не нарушена ли целостность корпуса. Перед глазами всё ещё стояли жуткие картины с жертвами пожирателя сердцец, но вместе с тем Уинстон испытывал какое-то странное чувство лёгкости.  
Точно.  
— Получается, мы вовсе не «антирелигиозны», — сказал он Рэю. — Мы помогаем заблудшим душам найти покой.  
— О да, мы те ещё праведники, — согласился тот. — Кстати, я, пока копался в архивах, узнал кое-что про нашего фараона. При жизни он был отличным парнем. Непонятно, с чего он вдруг превратился в чудовище...  
— Страх смерти, — Игон оторвался от бумаг, на которых записывал полученные данные. — Он делает с людьми жуткие вещи.  
— Мы же не поехали с катушек, когда этот монстр принялся убивать. Хотя страшно было.  
— Мы боялись друг за друга, — Игон неловко улыбнулся. — Это совсем другое.  
— Мы все точно попадём в Рай, — заключил Уинстон.  
Раздалась трель телефона, после чего до охотников донёсся голос Жанин:  
— Звонят из госпиталя и спрашивают, оплатим ли мы больничные счета мистера Венкмена. У него просрочена страховка, и...  
— Все, кроме Питера, — уточнил Рэй. — Питеру светит тёплое местечко.


End file.
